OTL Decolonisation notes
Decolonization start times- Some incidents would be inevitable, due to pathologically hostile attitudes to any ruler and/or the end of an old treaty with the ORIGINAL colonial power. Of coarse you could fight it or renegotiate a treaty, but it must be a skillful and through act. Source- Wikipedia. Decided they could make it on there own *S. Africa 1927 *Canada 1933 *Philippines 1946. *Australia 1947 *New Zealand 1947 *The Dominion of Ceylon (Sri Lanka) 1947 *Libya 1951 *Anglo-Egyptian Sudan 1955 *Protectorate of (Morocco France & Spain) 1956. *Ghana 1957. *British Malaya 1957 (the Kingdom of Sarawak and North Borneo Territory joined Malaysia a in about 1964) *French African Guinea 1958. *Surinam 1959 *Rhodesia 1965 (Mugabe's Zimbabwe takes over in circa 1980, unless he's killed off or jailed for life) Hated foreign rule and left #Ireland 1922 #Egypt 1922 #Iraq 1932 #Lebanon 1943 #N. Vietnam 1945 #Syria 1946 #Pakistan (including Bangladesh until 1974) 1947 #British India (India/Pakistan/Bangladesh) 1947 #Federation of Burma 1948. #S. Vietnam 1949 #N. Vietnam- 1940 #Indonesia (less the Moluccas, Bali, Sulawesi, Flores and Dutch West Guinea) 1949 #Uganda 1960 #Kenya 1963 #Somalia 1960 #Zaire 1962 #Algeria 1962 #Guinea Bissau 1973 #Angola 1975 #Mozambique 1975 Ending of an old treaty with the ORIGINAL colonial power #Nepal 1923 #Newfoundland (nominally an independent dominion but under direct British rule since 1934) #Bhutan 1947 #The Trucial States (UAE) 1971 #Sikkim was then given to India by Britain in 1947 as a vassal and was crushed by India in 1974. # Aruchal Pradesh was annexed by India in 1950, but a user can decide to respect the British plan for India to just Vassalage it in 1952 # for Bahawalpur, Khairpur, and the Baluchistan States was then given to Pakistan by Britain in 1947 as a vassal and was annexed in 1956. # The Chitral and the N.W Frontier States like States Waziristan, was then given to Pakistan by Britain in 1947 as a vassal and was annexed in 1969. # Hunza and Nagar was then given to Pakistan by Britain in 1947 as a vassal and was annexed in 1974 Inevitable colonial crisis #Polish invasion of the Central Lithuania Republic- 1922.6 #Kleipieda Revolt- 1923 #1932 Gran Chaco War. #The Leticia Incident- 1933 #Saudi-Yemeni War in 1934. #The Ecuadorian–Peruvian War of '41- 1941 #Operation Polo- 1946 #The Kashmir crisis of 1946-7 #Kenya's Mau Mau Rebellion - 1952–1960 #Congo Crisis/Katanga Republic 1960 – 1965 #Algerian War of independence- 1952-1962 #Aden Emergency 1963-1967 #Cyprus 1952-63 #Breakup of the USSR- 1991 #Breakup of Yugoslavia/Bosnia/Kosovo and related other wars- 1992-1999 # Chechnya- 1992-1997 22:26, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Whipsnade (talk) 20:41, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Also see *OTL *https://1991-new-world-order.fandom.com/wiki/O.T.L._history_notes *1880's-1910's Brazilian notes. *African map links page *Atomic warfare information notes. *Estonia did have a submarine in 1937! *How Governments become Authoritarian *Lithuanian did have a navy, army air-force and natural resources in 1933! *Minerals and fuel in central Africa *Nations and vassal states of 1490-1500 *Nations in 1988 *Nations in 1991 *OTL Natural disasters *The O.T.L. Operation High Jump conspiracy theory *Today's OTL types of economies, societies and regimes *UK and Commonwealth OTL troop numbers in WW1 *UK and Commonwealth OTL troop numbers in WW2 *UK OTL atomic reactors in 1962 *What is a coup d'état? *Why the USSR broke up in reality *https://1991-new-world-order.fandom.com/wiki/O.T.L._history_notes Category:Map Games Category:History Category:Community Category:Site administration Category:Help